Stargem The Hedgehog
by 2sidez-Samecoin
Summary: my first fan fic.Yuka is a soul who can't understand why she hasn't moved on. She sees Dr.Eggman working on Stargem and has to interfere. But can 'star' power and chaos power truly mix? rated T just to be safe.
1. New Beggining

Hi everyone. This is my first fan-fiction please go easy on me. I hope you will like my story so R&R please.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or his friends. They belong to Sega and Sonic Team. Please don't sue me.**

Stargem The Hedgehog 

**Chapter one**

Yuka was flying high above the forest thinking to herself. 'Why haven't I been able to move on?' Yuka has been a wandering sprit for sometime. While she pondered this question she headed towards Station Square. 'There must be a reason.' Yuka sighed. "Why is there no place for me?" She finally shouted. She decided to land and look around.

Listening to nature always seemed to calm her down. Hearing the leaves rustle in the wind, the sound of the streams, the noise of the creatures, and the clanking …of…metal? Yuka looked for the source of the sound. After walking for a couple of minutes she saw a robot, and farther ahead she saw a base. Filled with curiosity she decided to check it out.

At the base she saw more robots. As she made her way past them she wondered what else was in there. After a while of walking she said to herself, 'Man I'm starting to get bored here. Maybe I should leave this place.'

"Muah ha ha ha!" Yuka heard the malicious laughter and took a couple of steps back. She looked in the room that she had just passed. In the middle of the room there was a lavender colored hedgehog on an operation table. Standing next to the table was a very large man, also known as Dr. Eggman, and a robot assistant. Yuka entered the room and stood next to Dr. Eggman.

"Muah ha ha!" Eggman laughed again. "This should be my ultimate weapon. I shall finally be rid of that pesky blue hedgehog and his friends. Since she has no soul she can't turn on me. Ha ha. Now for the final touch. E-360, get the emerald."

"Yes sir." The robot replied.

'Emerald?' Yuka questioned. 'Ultimate weapon? No soul? Hmmm.' E-360 returned with the emerald. 'I sense a strong power from that emerald.' Yuka continued to think.

"Hurry up E-360. I need to get the creature ready to destroy Sonic and friends and take over the world."

'What! No! I wont let this poor hedgehog be used for evil. How do I stop this though?' Yuka had little time to think asE-360 handed Eggman the emerald. Yuka grabbed the hedgehog's hand and concentrated on the little magic she had left. Just as the hedgehog's body absorbed the emerald, it absorbed Yuka as well. Yuka tried to gain control of the hedgehog's body but since she used the last of her magic to enter, the emerald greatly overpowered her. As a result Yuka went into dormancy.

"Awaken my dear Stargem." Eggman said. Stargem started to stir. "I said AWAKEN!" She sat up and looked at Eggman. "Good Stargem, good. Now it's time for your training. Follow me." Stargem followed Eggman to the training room. "Now my dear this is where you will be spending all of your time. You shall sleep, eat, and train here. When I think you're ready I'll let you leave. Do you understand? "

"Yes sir." Stargem replied. Her voice was void of emotion and her face remained unchanged. She walked into the room and the door closed.

Thus begins the journey of Stargem The Hedgehog.

2sidez: Yea! First chapter is done.

Samecoin: It could have been better.

2sidez: I know, but things had to be explained.

Samecoin: True.

Shadow: Hey.

2sidezSamecoin: Hi Shadow!

2sidez: You're just in time.

Shadow: For what?

2sidez: To say the phrase.

Samecoin: -.-; Oh no. Not that. It's corny.

2sidez: No it's not! Come on say it with me, please? _puppy dog eyes_

Samecoin & Shadow: _looks at each other_ Fine.

2sidezSamecoin & Shadow: I can't be you and I can't use mind control.

Shadow: Man, that was corny!

2sidez: _tears up_

Shadow: -.-; Please review.


	2. The Start of a Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or his friends.**

_Yea, I finally updated. Now I just need to write chapter two for my other story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please read and review._

Stargem the Hedgehog

Chapter two

After Stargem took a couple of steps inside she looked around. It was a medium sized room with metal plated walls. On the right side of the room there was another door. This door led to her sleeping and eating quarters. In the main room that she was currently in there were cameras in each of the corners. This would be how Eggman would monitor her progress. Stargem walked to the center of the room and stopped.

"Okay, Stargem. It is time to start your training." Dr. Eggman said over the intercom. "Several robots will appear before you, and I want you to fight them to the best of your abilities."

"Okay." Stargem replied. After about a minute and a half six robots entered the room. They were all the same, big and gray. One of the robots approached Stargem ready to attack. She saw this and went to up to the robot and punch it. It only stopped the robot for a second and left no visible mark. Stargem jumped back and started to shake out the hand she punched with. She then let the robot come a little closer before she attempted a kick. Just as before the robot was not damaged. Seeing how ineffective Stargem's attacks were, all the robots started to attack. They began their attack by shooting lasers at her. She used her speed to dodge the lasers. She was fast, but not as fast as Sonic or Shadow. After a while of just dodging she decided to be more precise. She then began to dodge behind another robot just when another would shoot at her. This continued until there was only one robot left. To defeat the last one she picks up a piece of metal from a fallen robot and knocked of its head.

"Good Stargem…good. This shows that you are clever, but we still need to work on your physical strength." Dr. Eggman looked at Stargem on his monitors. "Then later we will work on your powers." _'And then I will be able to get rid of that pesky blue hedgehog and his annoying friends once and for all.'_ At this he began to chuckle.

"Thank you sir…yes sir." Stargem replied. She then cleared some metal out of her way and sat down. She picked up a piece and started to examine it. It was a small piece of metal and somewhat jagged. She held it in front of one eye and then the other. She tried to bite through it, but found she couldn't. Then she then tried to bend the piece, but to no avail. After trying to think of what else to do she put the piece of metal on top of her head. She then proceeded to see how long it would stay.

Dr. Eggman had turned off the intercom for the moment. "Very peculiar… Stargem seems to have an almost contradictory personality." He had been watching Stargem examine the piece of metal. "Before she seemed to be quite intelligent and clever. Now, however, she is acting like a small child: simple and innocent." This last part bothered him a bit but he hoped that he would be able to change that in the next few weeks.

10 minutes had pasted when a robot had entered Stargem's room. She was still trying to balance the piece of metal on her head. When she heard the door start to open she took the piece of metal off her head and threw it back on the floor. Stargem saw a robot come in but she did not move. Instead she watched it move about her picking up the pieces of metal from the floor. When the robot was finished cleaning Stargem got up. She dusted herself off and headed for the door that led to her eating and sleeping quarters. She closed the door behind her as she went inside.

There were more cameras in this room too. It was mall and had a table for eating. To her left there was another door. She was about to open the door when someone tried to speak to her. "Mmmh mmh. Humm humm hum hum mm mm. Hmm mhh." Stargem just looked at one of the cameras and tilted her head to one side. She then heard a click sound. "Sorry about that. I was using the wrong intercom. Now, what I was trying to say was that your food was ready. I hope you enjoy it." Dr. Eggman sent in a robot with a plate of food for Stargem. She ate it without a word and then went to bed.

_...>_

Meanwhile on a rooftop somewhere in Station Square, a certain blue hedgehog was looking to the sky. "Hmmm…things seem to be really quiet lately." He began tapping his foot. "Almost too quiet. I wonder if he is planning something."

"Hiya Sonic. I thought I might find you up here." Tails said as he greeted his friend.

"Hey there little buddy." Sonic replied.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Don't you think it has been a little too quiet lately?"

"Not really. Why Sonic?"

"I think Eggman might be up to something."

"I don't think so but I'll check my computer for anything unusual if you like."

"Thanks Tails." With that, Tails left for his computer and Sonic resumed his gaze at the sky. At least until Amy found out where he was and started to chase him again. "Sonic, come Baaaaack!"

_...>_

About 2 months had passed and Stargem had gotten stronger. Her kicks and punches now did a considerable amount of damage to the robots and she was a bit faster on her feet. "Excellent Stargem, that must be your best time yet." Dr. Eggman said to Stargem. "Now I believe that you are ready for the next part of your training." Stargem continued to stare up into one of the cameras. "It is now time for you to tap into your chaos powers." Eggman's face went from happy to serious. "I want you to spend sometime and try to focus on the power inside you. I'll check back in a half hour." He then turned off communications and got his power reading equipment ready. _'Even though the Chaos Emerald I used was just a copy it should work just fine. ' _

Stargem nodded and sat down in the middle of the room. She then crossed her legs, put her hands in her lap, and closed her eyes. Stargem then felt as she had plunged into water, but she could still breathe. All around her was darkness; for miles around there was nothing but darkness. She began to swim downward, although she was not completely sure that she was indeed swimming in that direction. There was still nothing but darkness. She wondered if she should change directions, but told her to continue in her current direction.

It took what seemed like forever for a pinprick of light to appear before her. As she got closer the light began to take shape. Soon a purple gem giving off a faint light was before her. She reached out her hand too touch it, and when she did she was blinded for a few seconds. Afterward the darkness was filled with purple light. At this point Eggman's machines started to get a strong reading. He wrote down what they said and continued to keep watch. Stargem started to let the light and powers of the emerald fill her up inside. She was about to stop her journey when she sensed that there was something more: a different kind of power inside her.

So she moved on past the emerald. After some time she spotted another light, but this time silver in nature. She then came upon a silver star, and noticed that there was something inside. This time when she tried to touch the object her purple light and the sliver clashed rather violently. She was thrown back quite far away. She tried once again to touch the object but the feuding lights would not let her get close enough. This fluctuation in power not only caused Dr. Eggman's machines to go crazy but it also caused a pain in Stargem's heart severe enough to jog her out of her meditation. She then placed a hand over her heart and tried to regain her breath, but to her it seemed like she could not get enough air. She got up and tried to make it to her room, but collapsed as soon as she got up. She tried to call for Dr. Eggman but her voice failed her as she lost conscience.

_...>_

_Ooh, How about that for a cliffie Anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of this story._

**Reviews. Don't forget to thank the reviewer. (2sidez)**

_Oh that's right. Thanks sidez. I like to thank my first and only reviewer thus far:_ **_Intricate Sky._**

**Finally someone we didn't turn off. (Samecoin)**

_Anyway thanks. I was trying for original and hope this turns out all right in the end. As always: I can't be you and I can't use mind control._

**And don't forget to review. (Shadow) **


End file.
